


Orpheus' Road to Ruin

by Mac_N_Chez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fuck the CW, Heavy Hadestown references, I love Billie and Amara y'all, I'm coming for your kneecaps baby, Inspired by Hadestown, Killing my two emotional support himbos, Lowkey ambiguous who sam ends up with, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Season/Series 15, Wordcount: 5.000-15.000, Yes amara is really important in this fic, alsoheyviv, buckle your mother fucking seatbelts, do you think this is a mother fucking game Dabb???, heavy orpheus and eurydice references, it is honestly fconcerning, no fr fuck the cw, what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_N_Chez/pseuds/Mac_N_Chez
Summary: Apparently Dabb is incompetent as hell, and I hope he sees this, here's how it should have ended, thank you very much.
Relationships: Amara/Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Drowning in a River of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my lovely friends and sister who are reading this and going okay we see you, also I hope you love my almost excessive Hadestown references

They used to say that love made the world go round, that it was the only thing that kept the earth spinning around the Sun. Loving to the point of invention, loving to the point of famine, loving till you were so full you couldn’t eat, loving wholeheartedly was being happy. Dean Winchester loved, oh did he love. Castiel had said as much. He’d said that Dean was the most loving man he’d ever met, that Dean changed him. He’d never thought he was a very good influence anyway, but he’d been wrong. He’d been so wrong.

He couldn’t breathe, that was for sure, he was so broken he couldn’t even breathe right. He couldn’t process what Cas had said. Every death he’d ever seen of Cas’s, every torture, every nightmare to which Castiel was the center, all played on loop in his head. He couldn’t breathe, of course he couldn’t breathe, he was suffocating on black goo and  _ Cas.  _ His ears were ringing and it felt like the bunker was on high alert, or maybe that was him. When he could finally see again it was in a haze, like a fog had covered the whole of the bunker. He looked down at his phone, the letters and the background blurred together, he squinted his eyes, just trying to see better. When he could finally just make out the letters he realized Sam had tried calling him, he didn’t care too much though,  _ he _ was gone.

He stumbled his way to the kitchen, still in a haze. He couldn’t cry yet, the whole situation not yet hitting him, but he needed to, he was a ticking time bomb of emotion. A voice that sounded suspiciously like his father was creeping its way around his heart whispering,  _ your fault, anyone who loves a winchester dies, your fault, should have been you, useless, coward, bastard.  _ He needed to drown it out, he  _ had  _ to drown it out. It was icky and black and pure  _ poison _ . He got to the strongest bourbon they had, unpopped the bottle, and started chugging. It wasn’t enough, he was terrified it would never be enough, he just drinks and drinks and drinks till he dies and then what use is he then? It didn’t matter, maybe if he was dead Chuck would bring Cas back? Just to play his story again? He needed more alcohol.

He stumbles into his room, a huge bottle of vodka in his hand, he keeps drinking it like it’s gonna save his life, but it’s quieting that voice, like a migraine it throbs under his skin. It feels like he has the mark again, all murder, no good in him, none. Dean suddenly sees himself in the mirror, and he freezes. He’s got these dark circles under his eyes and his eyes are red and his cheeks are puffy and oh- He’d assumed he wasn’t crying but looking now through the haze the tear tracks were there. They were roads of sorrow he couldn’t even feel in his agony. Castiel had said he was a loving man, that he loved him. How could an angel love him? He’s chugging vodka like it’s water and he looks so tired, and that’s when he sees it. The handprint on his right shoulder, clear as day, the blood had dried after a while but it was still there. It mocked him viscously. The dam breaks then, he’s angry, he’s so fucking angry, he throws the mirror off the dresser, smashing it to the ground, and he starts tossing picture frames behind him, one by one. Mom, Sam, Lisa, Sam, Sam, Dad, Sam, Mom, Cas. He throws one before thinking and sees that it’s the picture he took of Cas, but it’s too late. The picture frame is broken on the ground, it stares up at him with this pity almost, Dean thinks it’s a good representation about how he feels right now. He picks up the frame from the ground, the anger leaving his body as he swipes away the broken glass from the frame. This was Cas the last time he came back from the dead, that day back in Tombstone. Dean had been so excited that day, to see his angel back, and in what Dean will only admit to himself, one of his fetishes. He clutched the picture frame to his chest as he started breaking down, his fists covered in blood as he held the picture of Cas to him like a lifeline, and he couldn’t breathe again, and Cas said he loved him, Cas said he loved him, Cas said he  _ loved  _ him. For a split second he forgets that Cas is dead, and he smiles, his angel loves him back. And then just like he forgot, the hurt slams back into his body so hard he can see stars, and he starts sobbing again. He had to make it stop, it  _ had  _ to stop, so he did what he always did. Dean Winchester started chugging.

__________

It was a mistake to finally look at his phone when he was through another bottle, but who cares. Sam had texted something about needing him there now, but who cares, who  _ cares.  _ Cas would care, a voice whispered to him, this voice didn’t sound like John though, it actually sounded more like… Gabriel?

“Shut the fuck up,” he retaliated.

_ Cas would want you to help Sam and Jack,  _ it whispers as Dean went to go get more vodka. 

“Yeah well he isn’t here right now.” 

_ He said he cared because you cared, be the man he wanted you to be, Winchester. _

“Jesus, Gabriel, if I thought you were gonna be the voice of reason in my fucked up brain I would have killed myself before Cas even got the chance to sacrifice himself.” He grumbled, but there was no denying that his legs were carrying him to baby, and he was driving to help Sam.

__________

When he’d finally gotten to Sam and Jack, well they looked a mess. To be fair though, he probably looked worse. 

“Everyone’s gone,” Sam said, “not a person in sight.” And Jesus, if that wasn’t salt in the wound.

It was Jack who finally asked where Cas was, and Dean had just laughed hysterically. 

“Where’s Cas? Where’s Cas? Jack if you weren’t my son, if I didn’t fucking love you for being my kid, jesus fuck I would kick your ass for taking my angel away twice. Both times weren’t your fault but fuck he’s gone, he sacrificed himself for me, he-” Dean paused, suddenly realizing in his drunken state, “Wait! No it couldn’t be you! You’ve- you’ve got no relation to this, Chuck made you die before, he was the reason you got your grace taken and he was the-” He pulled Jack into a hug that choked the air out of Jack, “This is Chuck’s fault! It’s all his fault! It’s not you kid! It was never you! He sacrificed himself for me! He saved me and he saved you and he fucking saved Sam and holy  _ fuck.” _

“Dean you’re hysterical- and drunk?”

He let Jack go, who stumbled back, worried, but Dean didn’t pay attention to the kid. “Sam, I have never, not once in my life, been worse then I am in this exact moment. Not when you went to Stanford and left me to be beaten within an inch of my life by dad. Heh, only reason he didn’t kill me was because I was the only assurance you’d come back. Not when you died the first time, and I had to sit there with your corpse while Bobby kept telling me to move on, not when mom died and I couldn’t be a fucking kid, not ever.”

Sam looked like he was about to break in half, the adrenaline of the day finally wearing off. “I’m the one who should be hysterical, Dean! I lost Eileen!” he shouted, his own hysterics shining through.

“Well I lost Cas!”

“That’s not the same thing!”

“Yeah well you got to tell her you loved her!” 

“What-”

Dean couldn’t hold it back anymore, his eyes were watering and he was so numb and yet so bursting with emotions he couldn’t function anymore, all he could do was scream and ramble as his body shook with violent sobs, “I loved him! Okay! Happy?! He was the love of my life! And yes! I do like guys! And no, you don’t  _ get  _ it Sam. You have no  _ fucking i d e a  _ what I’m going through right now. Do you wanna know? Well let me tell you, it’s a constant state of agony and screaming for him. I miss him so bad it feels like half of my soul just got taken with him. And you know what maybe it has! And I’m gonna be honest with you I didn’t pine after an angel that I didn’t think could even  _ feel  _ the same way that I did, for him, for him to just  _ disappear  _ when he said I love you! And he said I was the most loving man he’s ever known, and you know what, I  _ believed  _ him, every word he said!”

“Dean.”

“And, and, and, and- even worse he left me with this fucking handprint-”

“Dean.”

“Do you know how much I would  _ kill  _ to get that original handprint back-”

“Dean!”

“What?!”

“Calm the fuck down for two seconds, we’ll get him back, just let’s, figure this out first.”

Dean didn’t even realize he had a gun to his head till he’d paused long enough to feel the metal against his skin. It was cold, and god, he wanted to pull the trigger. Sam looked like a deer in headlights, he was trying to deescalate the situation, but Dean couldn’t be pushed to care.

“Dean, put the gun down.”

“Why?” he yelled, more to himself then to Sam, “I’ve got nothing left, Sam!”

Sam approached him slowly, his hands out in front of him in a defensive pose, “You’ve got me, you’ve always had me, and, and Jack-”

“But you left! And Jack left! Cas was the only one who ever kept coming back! And it made him a fool! It got him dead! Knowing me? It kills you, Sam. I kill  _ everyone  _ I get close to! Charlie, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Benny,  _ Cas.  _ The list goes  _ fucking on.  _ Better to be dead then deadly I say!”

“Dean, if you put the gun down, we can kill Chuck and get Cas back, Chuck was the reason Cas is dead right?”

“But Chuck has no say over Cas! He’s the only one who does whatever the hell he wants, Sam! He’s the only one with free will! He was the only real thing in my life and, and, now all of- All of it is fake! I don’t know if I pull the trigger if I’ll even stay dead, maybe this is how we find Chuck, maybe-”

Sam grabbed the gun from his hand while Dean was distracted, rambling at the sky now. He unloaded it quickly, and threw the gun to Jack. “Dean, I need you to take a breath, okay? Listen to me, we’re going to get him back, maybe this is extra motivation right now, because I may not love him the same way you do, but he was still my best friend, okay? We’re going to figure this out, I just need you to calm down okay, breathe with me please.”

And Dean just wanted to stop arguing, to stop fighting, it was like every emotion he’d felt in the last few years, fuck,  _ decades,  _ came spilling out of him and now he was numb, he was numb and it was easier to just… do what Sam asked. So he did, whatever Sam asked him to do, and he helped Jack, and he drove the Impala, when they saw Michael in the church, he just didn’t care. Michael seemed to be achning the same way he was too. But when he got home, when he found himself in the doorway of Castiel’s room, another case of beer in his hands, that’s when the silence got worse.

You see, Dean Winchester hated silence, even as a kid it made his thoughts too loud, too aggressive, like he’d have to recognize they were there. His ADD refused to let his brain be entirely silent, and he wanted the world around him to reflect that sometimes. But it got a thousand times worse when he got locked in solitary confinement. Silence was torture, quiet was not bliss, it was stabbing him with pin pricks the size of ants till he was unconsious. Dean Winchester felt like he was being eaten alive by ants and yet he still felt numb, and god he just wanted to feel something. 

He layed back on Cas’ bed, perfectly made for god knows how long, but it smelt like him, and then Dean was drowning again, the last thing he remembered was praying to Cas and drinking an entire pack of watered down beer in minutes.


	2. An Offering for Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with Amara, can you tell?

Dean had found Michael in the deancave later, looking more and more like he was trying to pick up the shattered parts of himself but everytime he picked up a shard it cut him. He had this big front about him, still trying to be this leader of heaven, when really he was no better than Dean. Same coping skills too apparently, he’d had the strongest bottle of alcohol Dean had  _ ever  _ seen and was drinking it like water. 

“Are you just gonna stand there like a broken toy or are you going to sit down?” The angel sneered at him.

“Didn’t think you were up for much of a conversation,” Dean said, moving to sit near him on the floor.

“I’m not.”

Dean hummed in response. He still looked like a hot mess having not taken off his dead guy’s robe in what felt like days, and he  _ felt  _ like a hot mess.

Michael scoffed, “Typical of you to be drunk out of your mind, like the weak speck of dust you are.”

“Hey, cut it. This speck of dust is mourning. And how would Adam feel about you just talking to the only people who are gonna save your ass like that?”

Michael looked down guiltily, but not at what Dean had said, “Adam is dead.”

Dean froze, “I thought you would save him from Chuck.”

“Well I didn’t okay! I couldn’t save him, and you couldn’t save your little lap angel and now you’re moping like a  _ dog. _ ” Michael took another swig of his drink, just trying to block out Dean’s horrible aura of just rage and pity and depression.

“Oh, I’m the one moping like a dog? Says the man who’s drinking such a high concentration of alcohol it might as well be fucking rubbing alcohol. I know you loved Adam, you’re just as broken as I am you piece of shit, so stop acting all high and mighty, we’re equal right now.” That shut Michael right up, he stared at Dean for a moment before turning back to his drink in front of him.

After probably an hour of silence he spoke, “You know we were married.”

“What?” Dean asked, his eyes wide.

Michael looked down at the half empty bottle in front of him, most of his composure lost at this point, “We were married after our 20th year in hell sharing the same body and all. Not legally of course, it was hell, but the way angels would get married. He was my husband and now he’s gone. I spent eons with him in that cage, just him and I, and now he’s gone and I’m missing a whole part of who I am, do you even know what that feels like, Dean? To have some part of your  _ being  _ missing?”

Dean thought about it for a moment, “I guess I don’t, but it does feel like part of my soul is missing right now, like the empty took part of it with Cas.” Just thinking about it made Dean want to vomit, it quite literally felt like an ache at the center of his chest, not to mention all of his hell dreams were back and on top of that a replay every night of Cas dying. He tried not to sleep, sleep brought nightmares, and the only time he did was when he was so drunk he passed out on the floor of the bunkers kitchen.

“He probably did.” Michael said it so casually, like this wasn’t a fucking atomic bomb on Dean’s psyche.

“Did what?”

“Take a piece of your soul with him to the Empty, well kind of.”

Dean cut him off, “What the hell do you mean kind of.”

“Mother fucker I’m getting there. When Castiel was sent to hell he got far too attached to you, and he wanted to fix the cuts in your soul that were far too deep for your soul to be rebuilt. So, being the love struck fool he was, he filled these wounds with  _ his  _ grace, so you would have a complete soul, it helped some of your nightmares as well, because grace helps keep them away. However, when he went to the empty, it took  _ all  _ of his grace, including the ones in your measly little soul.”

“Why-” Dean paused processing, “Why would he be so attached to my soul?”

Michael just laughed, “My oh my, you winchesters  _ are  _ stupid-”

“Hey!”

“Shut the fuck up you rotting piece of flesh meat or I’ll kill you myself. Your soul is super fucking bright, blindingly so. It’s honestly annoying, but all you Winchester’s have one, even Adam. Of course his was much prettier than yours, but apparently Castiel couldn’t see that-”

“You’re biased.”

“What the  _ fuck  _ did I just say?  _ Anyway, like I was fucking saying, _ ” Michael glared at him, “Castiel was a younger angel, he was made by Amara, her only angel, so he’d never seen a truly pure, beautiful soul. And if you can imagine being in literal fucking  _ hell  _ and seeing this beacon of light that’s been in hell for 30 years and is still brighter than the sun? Of course he was fucking entranced.”

“But, Chuck said he was the only one who didn’t do what was asked of him,”

“Did you not hear what I fucking said about Amara making this version of him? He was different because he wasn’t made by Chuck, so of course he couldn’t control him. Hell is closer to Amara’s cage at the center of the earth, she probably helped him in hell, lead him to you.” 

Dean stared at the ceiling, taking in what Michael just said. The floor was supposed to ground him but it felt useless at the moment, he felt like he was floating through nothing and everything, for a moment in this haze of the past few days it felt like his head was above water. They didn’t talk much after that, there was a weird sense of company they had, just being together. 

__________

“Holy fuck!” Dean gasped as he turned down the hallway to the kitchen to talk to everyone else, he had a plan. Dean Winchester had a plan and by god was it going to  _ work _ . 

“Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck,  _ holy fuck!”  _ He chanted as he finally walked into the kitchen.

“Can you  _ please  _ stop saying that, it’s not holy in the slightest.”

“Fuck off Michael, I just realized something.”

Sam was sitting at the table with Michael and Jack was sitting on the counter drinking juice and swinging his legs. Sam looked up from his computer at Dean, finally interested in whatever he was selling, “What?”

“If Amara created this version of Cas, does she remember it?” Dean probably looked insane, but he was too excited by his realization. 

“Most likely,” Michael raised his eyebrows up as if to ask  _ where is this going?  _ Their conversation itself was rushed, Dean was too excited to slow down and Michael was just matching the energy Dean put out. 

“Wait, wait, wait, what? Amara created this version of Cas?” Sam’s eyes went wide as he processed what they were saying. 

Dean turned to look at him quickly, in too much of a rush to really explain in depth, “Our Cas was made by Amara, that’s why Chuck can’t control him.”

“But then why did she attack him back when she was still evil.”

“Because Lucifer’s archangel grace most likely covered up Cas’s weakened one, and she had never seen Cas’s true vessel, she probably assumed it was just Lucifer,” Michael added, “Where are you going with this?”

“If she still remembers Cas, if that’s her  _ only  _ kid, wouldn’t she help us take Chuck down? Maybe become the new god? She seems less hands on, less, less controlling if she refused to control Cas while he was in hell. Like she would probably side with Cas over Chuck, if she knew that Chuck killed her only kid multiple times.”

Michael interrupted Dean’s rambling, “No that’s- it’s a bigger deal, Castiel was the  _ only  _ thing Amara  _ ever  _ created, like, in the whole of creation. If she found out that my father fucked with it, she would raise  _ literal _ hell to get him back.”

“So we just need to get to Amara, but how? Didn’t Chuck like, absorb her or whatever?”

“You can’t absorb someone, you just- share the same vessel. If you pray to her in a very specific way she’ll be able to hear you without Chuck hearing.”

“Well what about the God book then? Is Billie dead? She’s the only one who can open it?”

“You’d have to go to the empty to figure that out,” Jack said, from his seat on the kitchen counter. 

Dean swung over to Michael, “Can you take me to the empty? Like you sent Cas and I to purgatory?” 

Michael paused for a second thinking, “No, but Amara could, and she could actually protect you from the empty.”

“Then we need to get Amara.”

__________

They all gathered around the war table, ready to call Amara. They had decided Dean was the one who would ultimately have to do it, because they had a “thing” as Dean had so eloquently put it. The spell helped center it so only Amara could get it, but beyond that it was simple. One prayer to save it all. 

“Dear Amara, who art in her asshole brother's vessel right now,” Dean started, “We need your help, your kid, Castiel, you know the only thing you’ve ever created? Well he’s our friend and he’s  _ dead  _ because of your brother, so if you could just come here for a second so we could-” Dean was cut off by the familiar sound of wings flapping.

“What do you want?” Amara asked coldly.

“We need your help, your son-” Sam started.

“I don’t  _ have  _ a son, I’ve never created anything in my life.”

Michael squinted, “You did though, I saw you create Castiel, I watched you play with him and Gabriel in the gardens, you  _ did  _ make him.”

Amara scoffed, “Michael, good to see you’re well after locking me in a cage for eons.”

“Aunt Amara, if anyone should understand what that feels like it’s me! I was the one who got locked in a cage in hell for decades, I get it-”

Sam interjected, trying to change the subject before it gets deadly, “All we need is for you to help us.”

Amara turned her attention back to the Winchesters, “You want  _ me  _ to help you?” It felt as though the entire room was oozing with electricity, her eyes nearly glowed and if Dean could see her true form at that moment, he probably would die on the spot. She was  _ pissed _ , “After you betrayed  _ me?  _ After you  _ lied  _ to me? Why should I help you?”

“Because we had no choice!” Jack speaks for the first time, getting in between them. “Amara, we had no choice but to lie to you, if you were in our place would you have told the truth?”

“No, but-” It seemed she had a small soft spot for Jack, the way her energy calmed in a huge way around him.

“Amara we  _ need  _ your help to save humanity.”

“But Chuck promised me we would be equal again-”

“But that’s what he promised you before you were locked in the cage,” Michael points out.

She looks at him, her face painted in surprise, “You… remember that?”

“Of course, I remember everything.”

“No, no, no,” She started walking towards Michael, “I didn’t think I was in heaven before Earth was created, and now you’re telling me- I was? That doesn’t make sense, that-”

“What if Chuck lied to you,” Dean asks, “What if he fucked up your memories so you forgot Cas and forgot what he did to you.”

She stares at Dean, frozen in her stance, “He- he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he-”

“If there’s one thing I know,” Michael starts, “My father is an egotistical, narcissistic asshole, who would do anything to be the only one who ever created anything, the only special one. If he found out you created something let alone an angel he would have tried to scramble your brains as fast as he could.” 

Amara blinked quickly, looking anywhere and everywhere before finally deciding on staying with the ceiling. She sighed, looking back at Michael, “Do you think I could... read your memories, maybe to jog my own? See what you saw?”

Michael hesitated, “I- yes, okay.”

Amara reached towards him, gently touching her fingers to his temples and breathing in deeply. “Cover your eyes” was all she said before she closed her eyes and started the process of reading his memories. Seconds later, just after Dean had hidden his eyes behind his hand a blinding light covered the room.

His ears were ringing and the haziness was back and then suddenly, clear as a bell, he heard Amara screaming so loud it could break windows, her voices doubled, no,  _ tripled,  _ echoing off the bunkers walls, “ _ THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!” _

If Dean thought she looked like a holy terror before, boy was he wrong, she was fury in the form of a goddess with an adrenaline high. Her perfect hair was nearly on edge and thunder struck violently outside. Her hair slowly moved back down to her sides, electricity nearly crackling from her fingertips.

“ _ That no good, rotten, son of a bitch! He scrambled my memories! He sent me to hell! He made me forget my Castiel! He- He- HE’S GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THIS! I AM GOING TO RIP OUT HIS GUTS, ONE BY ONE, I WILL LOCK HIM UP AND I WILL- I WILL-” _

Dean interrupted her, “Could we, maybe get Cas from the empty first?” He fidgeted his hands together behind his back, he had to appear strong to a goddess so angry she could rival the sun.

Amara froze, suddenly realizing she almost forgot about him again, “Yes… yes of course,” She walked towards Dean, quickly grabbing his hands. She looked behind her for a second before looking the Winchester in the eyes, “Let’s go, let’s go right now.”

“What do we need to bring?”

“A soul,” she says, but she turns towards him once more, “and a way to pay the ferryman.”

Sam shoots her a confused glance, “I thought that was in other religions, do we have to pass through a river?”

“No, no, the ferryman isn’t a man, and the river isn’t a river. It’s a metaphor for the inbetween, the passage from one life to the next, an explanation for being half alive. It was created for stories, Orpheus and Eurydice, Erishikigal and Inanna, most were love stories. We have an Orpheus, we just need something to pay the ferryman, a price for entering as a human. No human has ever been in the empty before, so we will have to see what this does to you.”

At this point Dean didn’t care what price it would take to get Cas back, Cas might care but Dean? He feels like he’s going through constant withdrawals. He needs his angel back, it doesn’t matter how.

“We can’t just- just let Dean possibly die going through with this,” Sam looked stressed, which made sense, he  _ was.  _

“Sam, I have to, I can’t live without him.”

Sam sighed, turning to Amara in a wordless prayer to keep him safe. She nodded stiffly, she would stay true to her word. 

Amara snapped her fingers, a black portal of goo just like the one Dean had seen before when Cas… well... just earlier. It felt like it sucked all the energy out of the room, reflecting the light while also sucking them in. Amara softly took Dean’s hand, giving a squeeze of reassurement, Dean nodded a final time at Jack and Sam. Michael still seemed mostly unaffected by all this whole situation. Then they stepped into the empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this, this is the first fic I've ever posted which is insane


	3. Taming Cerberus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the empty, and meet some old friends.

Dean looked around to the world around him, it was pitchblack, he could see Amara and himself and nothing else. For a terrifying second he couldn’t remember if his eyes were open or closed. “So this is the Empty?”

“No,” Amara says, looking straight forward, “This is the river as Sam called it, this is Cerberus.”

“Cerberus?” Dean‘s eyes flicked around, worried a vicious three headed dog would step out at any second, it sounded just a little too close to the hell hounds that ripped him apart. Instead a woman appeared in front of him out of the black goo of the door. She looked slightly familiar, in the way you could recognize someone you’ve had in your dreams before. She had black hair and glowing blue eyes, an ethereal glow surrounded her, more like the moonlight than anything else.

“Dean Winchester, Amara,” she spoke in a layered calm voice. She was just nearly frightening, like those girls in horror movies that like to stare at you, voices too calm, too childlike, they’re hiding something. She seemed so pure for somewhere so dark that it was scarier than the nothing surrounding them.

Amara was the one to speak, “We wish to pass into the empty.”

The girl observed them lazily, before turning to Amara, “You have brought a human.”

“Yes.”

“This is the city for lost gods and forgotten children of his paradise, no human has passed through these walls.” 

“Maybe they’ve just never had the reason,” Dean said, an aura of fake confidence surrounding him. 

The girl squared her shoulders back, approaching Dean, “There are two challenges you must face, Dean Winchester. The first is here, the crossroads between the land of the angels and the Earth, the second is whatever price the Shadow gives you.”

Dean gulps, but he’s ready to take the price, “What is it?”

“Your heart must be weighed, if it is light you may pass, if your intentions are good, I will know, so tell me, why are you here?” 

Dean thinks he’s going to fail this, of course he is, his heart isn’t pure, it’s blacker than the emptiness around him. He feels Amara’s hand in his own still, forgetting to let go to enter the realm together, it was grounding but not enough.  _ You’ve fought for this whole world for love  _ his brain supplies. Somehow this reassurance from Cas not even 3 days ago cools him a little, edges beating of the fire in his skin. He breathes deep, “I’m here to save a friend.”

The woman’s face didn’t change, “You are here for someone, but not a friend. Why are you here?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“Something brought you here. Be it fate, destiny, you are for something, so what is it?”

He tries to double down, “I’m here for a friend.”

Her aura switches in just a half second, “And I’m saying you’re not, Dean Winchester, why are you here?”

Dean sighs, staring at the ceiling, “I’m here to save this angel I’m in love with.”

The woman smiles softly, the first change in expression either of them had seen. “This is not just the land between the angels and the Earth, this is the land between here, and every other plane, purgatory, heaven, hell, Earth. Humans have passed through before, but never to the empty, people don’t fall in love with angels often.” She shook her head softly, taking both of Dean’s hands in her own as if to weigh his heart then. The more Dean thought about it, he realized she probably was. “I remember each and every person who has ever traveled to and from here, but each and all of them were for love. Orpheus, he traveled to the underworld to save Eurydice, he played his sorrows to the king and it was overflowing with love. All his songs were filled with love for her.” She sighed, looking down. Dean suspected the woman was much closer to the story then just a ferryman, but he wasn’t one to push. “There is no question of if your heart is pure, only if it is full of love. Your heart, Dean Winchester, is overflowing with love. You have paid the ferryman.”

He smiled, “Thank you.”

“I wish you luck. Get your Eurydice, when my orpheus couldn’t get me. And Dean,”

“Yes?”

“Don’t turn around.” She clapped her hands and a new portal opened for them to step in, just like the first. She disappeared without another word, her work being done, and the darkness started closing in again. Amara offered Dean her hand again, and as he took it, they stepped into the portal.

__________

Amara stepped into the Empty, it looked like a bomb went off, people were everywhere, angels, demons, everywhere, just sitting doing nothing, talking.

“Dean-o!” He heard from the crowd, followed by 12 separate angels being pushed aside and Gabriel’s head popping out, “How’s it- Mom?” 

“Gabriel-” She rushed forward pulling him into a hug, “I’m so sorry I forgot you, I’m sorry my brother did what he did to you, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m sorry I had to help Dad cage you, I didn’t want to, he needed me as bait. I- I left soon after.”

Dean blinked at them, “Wait- Mom? I thought you only ever created one thing?”

Amara nodded, “I did, Gabriel was just always in the garden, and basically became my son.” 

Gabriel, finally putting his normal demeanor back on, grinned at them, “So what are you two doing here?” He made a pointed face at Dean, wiggling his eyebrows, “And where’s your brother?” 

“I’m here to get Cas.”

“Cassie! Why you should have just said that first my small minded friend! He’s right over here! He’s been talking to Balthazar and Meg and them, old war buddies ya know?” He turned to lead them into the crowd, not seeing if they were following, “Ah the apocalypse. Good times, simple times, getting murdered by your dumb fucking brother. The usual.” He was nearly bouncing, he pushed through a group of people, “Cassie, you would not believe who’s here~” 

“Another annoying friend of yours-”

“Now I wouldn’t say friend.”

And that’s when Castiel and Dean made eye contact. Dean was still walking even though he could barely feel his legs, he was in front of Cas now. His hand twitched up, wanting to grab his face, “It’s you.” He could barely believe it.

“It’s me.”

“Cas,” he croaked out.

“Hello Dean.” And with those single two words Dean flung himself at Cas, hugging the life out of him. His eyes were burning and he was smiling and tears were streaming down his face. “You son of a bitch, you son of a bitch.” He grabbed Cas’ face with his hands, gently holding his cheeks and forcing him to look at him, “You can’t just- fucking- tell me you love me and then die. Who the fuck do you think I am? You reckless son of a bitch,  _ something I know I can’t have,  _ mother fucker, I love you too, did you know that- did you know-” He was cut off by Cas surging forward and kissing him. God, is this what they call life shattering moments? Is this what god intended when he created mankind? To hold each other like this and to love one another? This was paradise in a land of agony, a pure beam of light in the darkness, a match at the end of the tunnel, just like that first time Cas saw Dean in hell. This was… everything. Dean kept pecking him on the lips, chanting  _ I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  _ trying to make up for every time he couldn’t.

Dean was weeping, he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t, he couldn’t, he- 

A hand grabbed at his wrists, he turned to see three very familiar faces, Crowley, Meg, and Balthazar all staring back at him.

“You’ve gotta get out of here, take Clarence and run,” Meg said, for once worry lacing her voice. Crowley looked no better, shifting his eyes constantly, fearful of what might come out just from the shadows. 

“But you all were so calm a second ago-”

“That was  _ before  _ we realized we were harboring a love struck  _ Winchester  _ with a death sentence!” Crowley stage whispered, “Just take feathers here and run!”

He turned to Amara who nodded softly, touching Castiel’s head once softly, just reminding herself he was here, “I know a way out, around the back, but it’s not going to be easy walking, can you do that?”

Cas turned to Dean, they nodded at each other before turning back to her, “we can.”

___________

They pushed and shoved their way through the crowd, when they accidentally ran into someone in the middle, she looked incredibly stressed, and… familiar?

“Meg?”

She turned to him, “ _ you.” _

“Me?”

“ _ Dean Winchester, here for your angel I suspect.”  _ It wasn’t a question.

“Of course.” 

“ _ No, you made it loud, you did this, you’re the one who gave the kid the rib you-”  _ they stomped over to where Dean was standing but was cut off by Amara.

“Shadow.”

“Amara,” it snarled at her, venom all but dripping from their tongue. 

“We’ve paid the ferryman, he has paid his price, he deserves a chance to escape.”

“Oh, sure, we’ve got our sad little Eurydice, and here we have our Orpheus, ready to fall into the underworld just for his greatest love-” They bat their eyelashes sarcastically and sneered at the band of so called heroes in front of them. “Why should I let him leave with the angel? Oh, and I imagine you’ll be taking others with you too? No price for you apparently?”

Amara put all her godly terror into her whole being, She radiated electricity and  _ the only reason I’m not snapping your neck is because I don’t want to get my nails fucked up  _ energy. “Because, you  _ owe  _ me.”

“I DON’T OWE YOU SHIT!” they screamed in retaliation.

Amara smiled with vicious intent, “Oh, but you do. See when I was jogging my memory before I came here I remember a particular young cosmic entity begging to not have to be awake for all of the misery.  _ I made it quiet, _ I’m the  _ only  _ one who can make it quiet,  _ or  _ I can make your life a _ living Hell.  _ Do you understand me?” The empty gulped, something that would go unnoticed by everyone else in the room but Amara. “So, give him the price, and if I want to take my son and my reaper with me then that’s my business.”

The Empty scoffed, “What do you want with Death?”

“That is  _ my  _ business, now do we have a deal?” 

They spit on the ground, “ _ fine,  _ get rid of them first.”

Amara snapped and it was suddenly just Dean, Castiel, the Empty, Amara, and Gabriel in the inky blackness of the realm.

“Death,” she reminded the being. The empty rolled their eyes, snapping once more. Billie appeared in front of them, looking as beat up as she could, her hands were covered in blood and she had so many bruises she could barely count, hell, she was barely standing.

“Amara? What the fuc-”

“Your task,” the empty interrupted with as much cosmic energy as it could, “It is  _ not  _ of Inanna, for you have lost nothing to the gates. Your task is not of Anubis, for you are no God, Dean Winchester, you command no sun, you raise no tides. Your task is that of a human, an ant in the cosmic history of this very realm, so your task Dean Winchester, is what the human before you has done. But why should I let you pass? You have sung me no song of sorrow, you’ve commanded no beasts with your abilities alone,” They stepped directly into the hunters personal space, inches away from his face, “You are no god, you are no demigod, Hell,  _ the only reason you got past the door was because the ferryman has got a soft heart and been here for a mere thousand years.  _ So why should I let you become Orpheus? Why should I let you fill his shoes with your disgusting rotting soul? Shoes that have barely started to cool? Do you know what happened to him after he failed? What happened to Eurydice? Now I think you and I both know what happened to Eurydice, but Orpheus? Maybe history decided it was better if he was forgotten. So tell me Dean Winchester, do you promise not to turn around? Do you accept my conditions?” 

“I do.”

“Good.”

The next thing he knew he was in an inferno, a rocky never ending hallway going up, up, up, he couldn’t see the light, couldn’t feel the cool air of the surface near him, but he knew Cas was there. He promised himself he wasn’t alone, he knew the story, playing it back in his head. Orpheus only got so far, only reached to the very top before he turned around, so he’d just have to walk farther.

He started walking.


	4. Doubt Comes In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would highly suggest listening to both versions of the Hadestown song "Doubt Comes in" here's a link to my favorite versions of the two songs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgAJn8gVGgQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beRyowVdqhE

He had walked for hours, maybe days, maybe years, he couldn’t tell. He’d sung the first few hours from what he could understand, in some small attempt to reassure Cas behind him. He couldn’t feel him there, only this empty hole where his grace used to be in his heart beating a rhythm of painlovepainlovepainlove _ helphelphelp. _

It felt like voices were whispering around him in his head, every person he’s ever disappointed, screaming in an envelope of terror, trying desperately to overwhelm him.

_ How could an angel love you? _

_ They’d never just let you go. _

_ Who do you think you are? _

_ Who are you to have the favor of a god? _

_ Why do you get the chance to save him? He deserves better, not you, never you. _

_ Who are you to walk in the steps of a demigod before you? _

_ Destiny is destiny, how could you break it? _

A voice that sounded like Amara’s whispered in his ear,  _ Do not believe God is judging you, taunting you, his many sins outnumber your own. _

Doubt desperately tried to crawl under his skin and poison his veins, but he wouldn’t let it, he couldn’t feel it, couldn’t hear it over the song in his heart. It beat to the rhythm of that painlovepainlove _ helphelphelp _ , a drum to the burning fire in his veins and the song in his heart. He would not be Orpheus, because Orpheus let the doubt consume him, Orpheus could not see how the world could be anymore, but Dean? He’d always thought the world sucked, but he’s not just doing this to save Cas, he’s getting Cas and his  _ freedom, their freedom. _

_ Doubt comes in, and meets a stranger, walking on a road alone. _

_ Where is he? Where is he now? _

He keeps walking, one step, two, three, the falls of his feet like a drum, chanting along with the song in his heart. Step, step, step, step, one after the other. He couldn’t hear Cas’ steps of course, but he couldn’t before when Cas was fully charged. The voices were louder now, doubt banging at the gates of his mind, begging to enter. They clawed at the walls with viscous intent, looking for the smallest crack in the wall to tear it all down. He wouldn’t let it, but it’s whispers were only getting louder the more he stepped. The temptation to turn poisoning his blood, but he pushed on, what did this temptation have compared to the temptation of the mark? The craving for the kill?

All he had was his thoughts and his song, he realized that there was a weird full circle thing, his first use of freedom was for Cas, just like the angel’s was for him, to save him from hell. He laughed, “saved you from super turbo hell, huh, Cas?” The silence in return mocked him, but he continued on.

_ Orpheus, are ya, are ya listening? I’m right here, and I will be to the end, and the coldest hour of the coldest night, comes right before the spring.  _

This voice sounded like the ferryman, but there was a gruffer undertone under it, like someone else was calling for him but he couldn’t hear it. In that moment, he understood Orpheus, he understood the choiceless hope and grief that drove him underground. He understood the dreadful need in the devote that made him turn around. He understood Eurydice in that moment, he understood her fear in him turning around, he understood her immediate forgiveness, and he understood her still constant love of the man who failed her, failed them. And whatever did happen to Orpheus? Did he mourn his wife? He had to, maybe he still is. There’s a question lingering in the back of his mind, is he still wandering the earth? Or did he die like Narcissus, staring at a grave so long he died there? He understood Orpheus, he understood Eurydice, he understood Inanna and Erishikigal, he was no god but in the end, gods are no better than men. 

And that’s when his song changed.

The air was lighter here, not as suffocating, it didn’t feel like the pressure of being miles underground. It felt like being closer to ground level, maybe in a stuffy basement, but then, he could see a light at the end of the tunnel, for once, there was a light at the end of the tunnel, literally. It was a speck in the distance, really, so small, but god did it give him hope. He wanted to start running, but he decided not to yet, he needed to save his energy, but he still walked with a happier tune to the beat of his feet against the hard ground. He was thinking about how Orpheus failed, what did he do wrong? He turned around obviously, but when? In some versions that Dean remembered he turned around too early, doubt filling his mind, in other versions he turned around before she made it out of the tunnel as well, causing her to disappear forever this time. He decided not to take his chances, and would walk for another twenty feet or so to make sure Cas was out, to come so close, and yet still fail, he wouldn't be able to overcome.

It was one step after another, the only thing keeping him sane, but the closer he got to the gate, the lighter the air, the greater the light at the end of the tunnel, the beat of his feet got faster, the thump of his veins like a snare, taptaptaptaptaptap, it sped up. He could see the designs at the of the tunnel, a three headed dog, and a goddess with a pomegranate dripping in her hands, souls screaming under her feet like flowers in a summer’s breeze. He sprinted towards the gate, rushing through as quickly as he could, his ears popping and another haze settling over him, but that didn’t stop him from running and running till he was a good bit away from the gate, certain Cas was there. That’s when he turned, and that’s when the music in his veins crescendoed and the whispers of doubts all but disappeared, for he was in front of him in that moment. Real, ethereal, exact. 

Dean immediately ran towards him, flinging himself into a hug with the angel. “Castiel.”

“Hello Dean.”

“We did it, well mostly.” They stared at each other for a long moment, just like they always did, and it felt like coming home for the first time in years. Dean could finally breathe again without the burning taste of poison reaching into his lungs and arteries to cut off every emotion he’s ever felt. His soul felt whole again.

“Castiel, Dean.” Amara’s cold voice broke the moment, but her face showed nothing but warmth towards the pair. “You made it out. You did it, you didn’t turn around.”

“We did.” Castiel smiled happily at her. “And you left with the others?”

“Yep, I’ve got Billie and Gabriel.”

Dean shot a glance at the reaper from where she stood, fully healed, next to Amara, “Yeah, I was wondering about that, why’d you pull Dr. Death over here out of the pit? You know she tried to kill me right?”

Amara shrugged, “I’ve tried to kill you before, she’s death, she was mad, I have a soft spot for her, let me live. Now then,” She clapped her hands together, “time to get you all home.”

Dean had blinked and suddenly he was back in the bunker, staring at a startled Sam, Jack, and Michael playing uno on the floor.

“You… made it out?” Sam asked, setting his cards down, still in shock.

“That we did, Sammy!” Dean smiled back at him.

Sam grinned back up at them, “Thank god, I don’t think I could deal with your longing stares anymore.”

Billie sighed loudly, her emotionless face staring bullets into their faces, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the world has disappeared and God is still on the loose.”

The younger archangel popped out behind where he was hidden behind Billie nd Amara, “And Dad isn’t one to-”

“GABRIEL?!?!” 

“Heya Samoose! How are you?”

“I thought you were dead.”

“I mean, so was Cassie over there a few minutes ago.”

“Oh.”

“Why, did ya miss me?” Gabriel smirked at him, his hands on his hips. Sam’s eyes shot down to his lap and he fiddled with the cards in his hands.

Dean was the only one who couldn’t hear the quiet “I guess” from Sam. 

Billie sighed again, “Like I said, before I was so rudely interrupted by feathers over here, I need my book, what the fuck did you do with my book?”

Jack took the book out from underneath him, handed it to Billie.

“Why were you  _ sitting  _ on  _ my book? _ ” 

Jack just shrugged, “It’s harder to steal.”

Billie just glared at him before opening the book and flipping through it quickly, faster than it was probably possible to read anything. When she looked up again her eyes were slightly glowing before she blinked again, gone in an instant. “Here’s what I need.” 

Dean nodded quickly, reaching towards the door, “Time to meet our maker.”


	5. Modern Day Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can only fall so far.

Sometimes, a team is you, your brother, your kind of angel boyfriend, your child, the guy who tried to wear you to the prom but is now wearing your half brother, God’s sister, an annoying ass trickster, and Death. And sometimes that team is trying to take down God. It was surprisingly easy to lure him in, make him think Amara had found a way to kill the Winchesters fair and square, make them suffer. 

All it took was Chuck just blasting his powers at his favorite little rats, while Amara sat on the side and absorbed this power that he was practically throwing at the Winchesters, Jack sat next to her, he feigned the wanting to join his great aunt in the end. Michael however, refused to even pretend to be on Chuck’s side, same with Gabriel, they spit in his face, cursing at him. Billie didn’t hesitate to join them, you’d be surprised the amount of residual anger builds up when you become Death.

“I should have never created you, never let you roam, never given you free will.”

“Oh, like we ever had it in the first place.” Gabriel yelled, going to hit him again, but he was thrown across the damp field they were in.

Chuck furrowed his brows, “You’re monsters, every last one of you, what did my last Death say? Oh, that’s right, in the end you’re no better than the monsters you hunt, and boys, I think your time is just about up.”

Sam spit on the ground, blood running down his nose and mouth, “Better a monster than an arrogant god.”

Chuck roared at them, “Why are you smiling? Stop it! Stop getting back up again! Why won’t you just lay down! Give up!”

“Oh, Charles-” Dean stood up, his ribs cracked probably beyond repair, but then again he’s fighting God.

“ _ That is not my name.” _

“Chuck? Charles? Might as well call you Charlie fucking Brown, it’s close enough. We know something you don’t.”

“And what’s that.”

“You didn’t account for your sister’s side of the family.” 

“What-” Before Chuck could finish he was being hit with the force of a seraphim who had more than enough hubris to knock him down. Amara quickly got up from her seat, putting her heel on the middle of Chuck’s chest. 

“Amara-?”

“Brother.”

“Why would you-”

She leaned down towards him, leaning on her leg for support, she whispered with enough intensity and fire to put the Sun to shame, “ _ You scrambled my brains, you erased my memories, you erased who I was, what I’d done. I sat in that cage for who knows how long, time hadn’t even been invented yet. I begged to die, craved it, and yet here I am, closer to Death then my own brother.”  _ Light started radiating from the two of them, transferring from Chuck to Amara, he screamed blindly, but he couldn’t escape it, couldn’t escape the consequences of his actions. “ _ I would have liked to believe locking me up hurt you, made you sorry, I was mistaken. You ripped out my heart through its prison behind my ribs and acted as though it escaped on its own, you’re a liar, a thief, and an arrogant bastard. And yet…”  _ She paused, looking him in the eyes once more, the light coming from Chuck fading rapidly, Amara had stolen all of it. She lifted her heels off from his chest, but the monumental weight of his sins was still heavier than he could bear. “You’re still my brother, so I won’t kill you, no. No. You get worse, you don’t get the beautiful chance to die, you get to suffer just as I have suffered.”

Sam chimed in, “You’re human now,”

“And no one will remember you, but you’ll have to live as a nobody, powerless, alone.” Dean grinned at him, missing teeth and all.

“But I-”

“Oh, and  _ Chuck,”  _ Gabriel spit out, “Isolation? It’s not as fun as it sounds.”

Amara laughed coldly, “One day, you locked me up, banished me to a world of nothing, but not my nothing, not my beautiful darkness, no, you sent me away, cuffed me yourself, then erased the memories as if it were nothing. You locked me away, and now I’m doing the same to you, but something tells me I won’t be seeing you in heaven anytime soon. Say hi to Rowena for me when you get down there, I heard she has some choice words for you.”

“Some choice knives too!” Jack adds. 

Dean snorted at that.

Amara smiled cooly at her brother for what was likely the last time. He was paying a price that didn’t compare to his sins and yet she felt no remorse. He was the monument to all of his sins, and he was picking away at them slowly, barely an inch deep in his own mistakes. And it was built on the foundations of the mistakes of an arrogant God, a modern day icarus, and his wings had only just stopped melting. Chuck wasn’t prepared for the fall. She turned to Jack standing next to her and smiled at him, offering him her arm. He took it, smiling up at her.

“Now, I believe I have to make up for lost time, you are my grandson after all.”

They started to walk out of the field, the others close behind, beaten and bruised, but triumphant. The prophecy broken, fate tested, and destiny challenged. The ferryman was right, be it fate, destiny, chance, or the writings of a mad man, they had taken the pen, rewritten their ending. Fate was not a fickle mistress, but fate had yet to meet the Winchesters. 

__________

“Oh my god, shut up.”

“You literally have a girlfriend.” 

“I  _ will  _ turn this car around.” Dean said, turning to the two kids in the back seat.

“Dean, for the love of all things holy watch the road.” Cas hit the man’s side, sending him a glare. “I have my wings back, I could just fly us there.” 

“We’ve had this conversation already, babe. Where’s the fun in flying there?”

“No slimy hotel rooms-”

“Hey we’re getting a nice one this time!” Jack interrupted.

“Yeah, we better be.” Claire huffed. She was acting like she wasn’t having fun, but Dean could see right through it, she was having a blast, whether she would admit it or not. 

“Besides- we’re almost there anyway.” Dean smiled, turning the radio up to drown out the two kids' weird bickering. They’d only known each other for a month and they immediately fell into a sibling roll, they even looked related. They turned down a dirt road, surrounded by trees. The whole area was bright green, still slightly wet from the morning dew. Dean parked baby on the side of the road, getting out and popping her trunk. “Ok so, Claire you take these,” He handed her some fishing rods, and she nodded seriously. “Jack you take these.” He handed the boy a small box. 

“What’s in here?” he asked, looking at the box intently.

“Crickets.”

Jack screeched, scrambling to hand the box to Cas. Claire on the other hand was crying laughing, “The most powerful kid in like, probably ever, is terrified of crickets, I-”

“They’re like, all loud and stuff! And they move weird! I like most bugs, but they freak me out.”

“O-kay, well then,” Dean dug around in the impala for a second before handing a new box to Jack, taking the cricket one and putting it back. 

“So this one… isn’t crickets?”

“Kid, why would I have two boxes of crickets?”

“Dean, you literally have like 12 different guns at least in that trunk alone.”

“Guns aren’t crickets, Cas! And no, they’re not crickets, it’s just worms.”

Jack seemed to be much happier at that, “Oooooo worms, thanks Dad!”

Claire snorted, going to lean against the car with him. Dean handed Cas a cooler and closed the trunk, he didn’t even process what just happened. “Time to get a move on assholes!”

“Dean.” Cas scolded.

“Sorry, sorry, my esteemed assholes.” Cas rolled his eyes at that, his dumb fucking boyfriend. Claire and Jack were just a bit farther behind them, talking about birds for some reason. He could hear bits and pieces like how they aren’t real and that they work for the government, which isn't surprising. 

Dean turned to Cas, “Did Jack just call me Dad?”

“Yep,” the angel replied matter-a-factly.

“And then I called him an asshole?”

“Yep.”

“Are you gonna murder me?”

“Not when there’s this many witnesses at least, plus I think he thought it was funny.” 

“I think you’ve been watching too many true crime shows with Sam.”

“I think that you’re just mad that I’m not watching a movie with you-”

They finally turned onto a beautiful green creek that leads into a small lake. It was a scenic view, and Dean couldn’t be happier. He moved to the side of the creek, turning to face his family, “Now!” He smiled down at them from where he stood on a large rock. “It’s time to teach y’all how to fish!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter!!!!! I hope y'all enjoyed it thank you :)


End file.
